Silicon-containing materials have been introduced into coating compositions to increase the resistance of coatings to surface scratching and marling. A coating layer with silicon-containing materials may have poor adhesion with subsequently applied coating layers, however, due to the low surface tension produced by the silicon atoms. Generally, when the silicon-containing materials are added to the outer coating layer for scratch and mat resistance it is contemplated that no further coating layer will be applied over this outer coating layer. It sometimes becomes necessary to apply a further layer, however, such as when a defect in the outer coating must be repaired by applying a repair coating layer. A successful repair requires good adhesion of the repair coating layer to the underlying coating layer, which may be compromised when the underlying coating layer includes silicon-containing materials. Extra steps must then be taken to assure good adhesion of the repair coat, for example sanding and cleaning the under lying coating before applying the repair coating layer.
Additionally, windshield sealants or other sealants applied over the topcoats and clearcoats must adhere to the topcoats and clearcoats. Silicon-containing materials in the topcoat or clearcoat layer may again interfere with forming a strong bond between the sealant and the coated surface onto which it is applied.